


I Want "You"

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [110]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Admissions, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Apartment, Flashbacks, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned David Whittemore, Mentioned Laura Whittemore, Moving In Together, Questions, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Moving in together isn't as simple as it seems.* This is a flashback, so it works as a standalone.





	I Want "You"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love to know what you think of this part. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta Abbyholy for her help and advice.

“Jackson, I want this one, okay? I like it. It has enough space for us and you’ve seen the other flats… we don’t need two bathrooms or three bedrooms. The lighting is good, the bedroom is big enough for the bed that we want and the kitchen isn’t fifteen years old. What else do you want?”

“You definitely didn’t see the shower,” Jackson says, raising his eyebrows.

“I definitely did not see it. But I was also definitely not looking. And we can change it or fix it… you can summon the pack and do a makeover or whatever… knock yourself out.” Stiles waves his right arm. “The thing is that we’re not going to find anything better.”

“Yeah, anything better for _this price_ —you were missing that part.”

“Obviously.” Stiles crosses his arms. “Don’t start, okay? I’ve told you that this is our limit and I’m not going to change my mind.”

“But I can afford it... Which means _you_ can afford it.”

“No, I can’t—You know full well I can’t. And we are dividing the expenses… so, no, you’re not allowed to pay more than me… at least not as much as you have in mind. No fucking way.” Stiles shakes his head.

Stiles takes a few steps and looks at the street through the window. This is the fourth floor and the light coming through the windows is certainly something else to be appreciated. Not to mention that this is the biggest living room he’s seen this week and that is the most important reason why he’s not going to let this place escape.

“You’re unbelievable—You're the most stubborn person I know,” Jackson says, shaking his head with frustration.

“That’s funny coming from you.” Stiles turns around to face Jackson. “You’re both stubborn and infuriating. You promised you’d be flexible this time. You said you’d have an open mind...” Stiles waves both arms.

“I only said that to shut you up." Jackson shrugs. "You were going on and on about how I didn’t like anything and how I’m so picky… I’d have said just about anything.”

“You’re an asshole.” Stiles shakes his head. “I… I can’t stand it when you do that. I’d rather you didn’t lie to me and you know it. If you aren’t going to change your attitude, just don’t tell me that you will. I’m not some kid you need to—”

“Yeah, I’m an asshole but you should listen to yourself sometimes. You think you know what’s best for us and it’s like my opinion doesn’t count… and I can’t stand it when you do that either, but do I tell you anything?”

“Well, you’re telling me now, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but just because you made me, okay? Because you’re criticizing me and you can’t see that you aren’t perfect.”

“I’ve never said I was…” Stiles frowns, crossing his arms.

“Some things you just don’t need to say,” Jackson retorts.

Stiles sighs, running a hand through his hair. “This conversation is going nowhere.” They both know how the other is and just saying it out loud is absolutely pointless.

“Yeah, I totally agree.” Jackson nods.

“Look, this is stupid. We both want the same thing, right? Finally, to have our own place...”

“I thought you just wanted to have sex in a parent-free location.” Jackson smirks.

“Well, that’s an understatement… and _besides_ that, we’re gonna be living _together_ which means we need to start compromising and you know, being adults and all that shit.”

“Okay, so according to you, being an adult means that I have to do what _you_ want. How convenient is that,” irony all over Jackson’s words.

“It means accepting that _this time_ you’re doing what _I_ want and the next time I’ll do what _you_ want. Otherwise, we’re never moving anywhere and I already told my father that we were getting a place this week.”

“Yeah, I told mine too. I can just imagine their faces when they come to visit.” Jackson snorts a laugh.

“You just don’t have imagination. Once we’ve painted every room and furnish it, it’s gonna be cool… even for your parents. Not that I particularly care...” Stiles admits. “And I never said you couldn’t pay for the furniture if you want… as long as we don’t go over the top and keep a budget, your family can contribute all they want.”

“My imagination is just fine. But I know my parents…”

“Yeah, well, they might surprise you. I think they’ve proved that they only want you to be happy. And If they see you happy, they’ll be happy no matter where you live.”

“You make it sound so simple… Since when are you so wise, Stilinski?” Jackson smirks.

“I don’t know…” Stiles takes two steps until he can rest both hands on Jackson’s shoulders, squeezing lightly.

Stiles crosses his arms behind Jackson’s head resting his forehead against Jackson’s and Jackson rests both hands on Stiles’s hips, anchoring him.

“It must be a fairly recent development,” Stiles adds before finding Jackson’s mouth, just brushing their lips, kissing him lightly, until Jackson kisses him deeper, holding his head in his hands to have a better angle.

“You realize this makes it official, right? Like you’re gonna wake up right next to me every fucking day,” Stiles says when they stop to breathe. “How aren’t you freaking out?”

Jackson snorts and licks his lips but his hands never let go of Stiles’s neck. And his gaze never leaves Stiles's.

“Firstly, we’ve waited a fucking long time. So, it’s not like we’ve spontaneously decided to do this. And secondly, and most importantly—because I love you, and I want to wake up next to you... I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning. So, that’s why I’m not freaking out, because I _want_ this. I want _you_ ,” Jackson says firmly as he caresses Stiles's cheek with his thumb.

“That’s good because I want you too,” Stiles says, smiling, before Jackson brings their lips together, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
